While wall forming systems have been in use for many years, a recent development in this industry is in the use of polystyrene panels as forms for the poured concrete walls. After the concrete has hardened, the panels may be left in place on the walls to serve as permanent insulation, or may be stripped off the walls to reveal the exposed concrete.
Upon introduction of this new wall forming system, it was found that it was unnecessary to use small "building blocks" to create the form panels to build a form system for receiving poured concrete. Rather, larger and larger panels are now being utilized to create the concrete forms. As the panels grow in size, the applicant herein devised a new type of tie, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,109, which had special ends that could be "knocked off" to easily remove the large panels from the walls. While the patented tie has proved successful for its intended purpose, it was always necessary to utilize a special additional framing system to hold the frame systems at the intersection of two walls, or at a corner where two walls meet.
Right angle corners and T intersections were provided with a special corner tie devised by applicant herein, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,879. However, the corner tie is not designed for use in forming angled walls of a variety of obtuse angles.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a special hinged tie for use with polystyrene panel type forms on poured concrete walls.
Another object is to provide a hinged tie which will hold the ends of a pair of abutting form panels to form a rigid angled corner for a poured concrete wall.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hinged tie which will rigidly connect the ends of a pair of form panels at a variety of angles.
Still another object is to provide a hinged tie which permits quick and easy construction of concrete form panels to form an angled corner.
These and other object of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.